there's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy
by charbrose
Summary: dean's celebrated chrstimas with roman's family before, but this is their first christmas as a couple [pure holiday fluff, established ambreigns]


_a/n: this is because, even though they're dead af on television, i still love them so much and with the holidays days away, i wanted to write them again. it's been too long since my first ambreigns story, so here we are. i recommend listening to a very she & him christmas by she & him, which is what i did while i wrote. also, don't favorite this if you're not going to review it._

* * *

 **~*~there's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy~*~**

"You're twitching," Roman observed his boyfriend whose eyes were darting all around the Oakcrest Elementary school's auditorium. He probably should have tried harder to hold back the laughter in his throat, but he couldn't.

Dean could jump off a ladder and do a flying elbow onto an announce table or an Orange Crush into a pile of chairs, and he had done much worse in the indies, but here he was in an elementary school gym looking like he was going to throw up. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his signature leather jacket. His shoulders rolled every few seconds. He was biting on the inside of his cheek.

A slap to his chest only made Roman laugh harder. "This _ain't_ funny." The Ohioan hissed, eyes narrowing.

"You act like," The larger man couldn't help but wrap his arms around the taller's tight waist as he brought his lips to the other's ear, nibbling on the flesh briefly. "You've never been around my parents and Matty and Summer and Nessa before."

"This _is_ different." Dean insisted as he wriggled inside Roman's hold, making the other tighten his grip as he teased, "I thought you didn't wiggle, baby boy."

"I'm _not_ wiggling. I'm tryin' to breathe, you big lug. You're cuttin' off my circulation."

Roman didn't let go. He just admired the flush on his man's cheeks. "What's goin' on?" He kept his voice warm and gentle.

Dean sighed as he twisted in Roman's arms so they were face to face. "I meant what I said; this _is_ different. Before when I came around, I was the stray you brought home. Now..." The flush deepened as the other man pushed his fingers through his curls. "I'm, y'know, like you're... We're... It's... We're, like, _a thing_ and shit now, so it's _different_."

The Samoan shook his head; his large palm cupping the other's cheek. "Ain't no different. That shit's all in your head. I mean hell, after you spent the first Christmas with us, Matty had a bet goin' with Jimmy and Jey about when we were _finally_ gonna pull our head's out of our asses."

* * *

" **DADDY!** " There came JoJo's familiar bright tone. "You said a bad word!" She yelped rushing toward her father and his boyfriend. "You gots to put a dollar in the jar when we go home like you make Dean do all the time!"

The nine year old was dressed as a reindeer – antlers and all with a jingle bell around her neck for the collar that was emblazoned with the name _Blitzen –_ and came to a screeching halt in front of Dean. Without a second thought, she wrapped her little arms around his waist and he didn't think twice about lifting her into his arms. She pressed a smacking kiss to his cheek and snuggled against the soft fabric of the crew neck sweater he wore under his leather jacket.

"Did you like the play?" She asked, big carmel eyes staring into Dean's cornflower blue. "I know you don't like Christmas songs as much as Nana and Papa do. Or even Daddy."

"Rudolph's never sounded better, kiddo." He murmured, dropping a kiss on her riot of curls that were pulled into a tight bun.

"Here's Jo's stuff..." The stiff tone of Roman's ex broke through and Dean felt his spine straighten. He and Galina had always been cordial, but now - after he and Roman got together, officially - there was an air of awkwardness between them. They generally tried to avoid each other.

"Thanks," Roman was aimiable, reaching for the bright purple duffle. "We'll drop Jo off the day after at around ten. It means a lot," His tone was softer and more reverent. "That you're letting us have her for Christmas. We appreciate it, Gal. We really do."

"She's excited," Her tone a little lighter but the smile on her painted lips was still strained. "I know you guys are too. And, um..." A nibble of her lip, briefly before a sigh falls off, "Congratulations."

Roman's cheeks heated with a flush of his own. Only family and a few friends in the locker room knew about his and Dean's engagement and had for a few months, but any recognition of it still had his heart flipping. He nodded and with a glance over his shoulder and saw his sister Summer and his nephews surrounding Dean and JoJo, a knowing smile crossed his lips when he turned back to Galina.

He shook his head, chuckling, "Jo can't keep a secret, huh?"

Galina laughed, pushing several strands of hair behind her ear, "You should know better."

"I should, huh? Anyway, I better get over there. It's funny Dean could do a signing with a million kids and do a ton of Make a Wish stuff, but he gets antsy about all the chattering and screeching. He's all freaked about us being official around my family, for some reason."

"One of these days you're gonna have to get that 'S' on your chest. Anyway, I'll let you do what you do best; get your rescue on. Merry Christmas, Roman."

* * *

"All right, all right..." Roman walked over just as his parents and his other sister Vanessa and her children added to the circle of Dean, JoJo and Summer and her sons Kai and Malcolm. "Let's not be scaring my man away before Christmas."

"Dean wouldn't be scared of us," Kai who was twelve spoke up, shaking his head. "He's not afraid of anything. He's jumped off, like, a billion ladders. You're the fraidy cat, Uncle Roman. You won't climb in our tree house. Our Dad had to get JoJo down cause you wouldn't."

"Hey, now..." Roman started to defend himself but Dean quickly jumped in, a smirk on his face, "You're preachin' to the choir kid. Who do you think hung up all the Christmas lights at our house?"

"At least I don't run screaming from rooms about spiders." The Samoan shot back with a smirk of his own.

" _Wow_ , some fiancee` you are. Just throwin' me under the bus. Hope your big..." He sighed, stopping himself from cursing, _again_. "You better get used to the couch."

"Like that's gonna last," Roman scoffed, one arm winding around Dean's waist while JoJo clapped in his arms as she titled her head back to look at both, "Since you're sleeping on the couch, Daddy, Dean can sleep in my room with me. That way he can't be grumpy in the morning so we can make cookies like you said before we go to Nana and Papa's!"

"Cookie's, huh?" Sika chuckled, knowing how enthuisastic his youngest grandchild was about baking. "That kitchen gonna be a mess. You best take pictures for us, Dean. Leati won't be able to handle the flour and butter and sprinkles everywhere."

"Stop that teasing," Patti insisted, smacking her husband across his chest. "Like you weren't roaring about the mess your children made way back when."

"I think I'll manage Pops." Roman grumbled. "I'm not as bad as you were."

"Anyway..." Like a true matriarch, Patti stopped an argument in its tracks. "You three rest up. Christmas Eve and Christmas are going to be long days. And Dean, I'll be making lasanga on Christmas Eve just for you. I know how much you like it."

"You don't..." Dean started to say, his stomach doing this weird fluttery thing from the sentiment. "You stop right now. Don't act as if you're putting me out. A pan of lasanga is nothing. You know I make enough food to feed an army."

"Thanks... _Mama_ ," The term of endearment fell from his lips, naturally, like that's who Patti had always been to him. The older woman beamed; the same smile that was always on Roman's face was on hers and she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Told you," Summer murmured to her baby brother, knowing in her tone. "From the first time you brought him home for Christmas, that he wasn't going anywhere."

"I told you," Vanessa who had just joined the fray. "That he fit right in that first night."

"Tell Jey, I still hate that he put me out of a hundred bucks," Matt groaned. "But Summer and Nessa are right. Your boy was meant to be here." He finished with a hearty clap to his younger brother's back.

* * *

"I don't wanna!" JoJo whined as she kicked her feet when Roman told her she'd have to take off her antlers so she could sleep. " **Joelle Grace**..." His tone was stern, his strong jaw ticking.

"But Daaaaaaady..." Another whine as her lips formed a pout.

"I'll make you a deal, Princess," Dean spoke from the other side of the little girl's bed. "I'll do French braids for you, if you take off your antlers."

"You will?" As her eyes lit up her pout disappered, making Roman laugh as he shook his head.

"If you take off your antlers..."

JoJo let out a heavy sigh, lips turned down for a moment as she reached for the antlers on her head, "Okay..." She resigned handing the headband to her Dad. "Sorry I was whiny, Daddy." She was appropriately sheepish and like always Roman's heart melted.

But despite his heart melting, he knew he had to be firm with her. He couldn't have her believing she could always get her way. Reaching, he threaded his fingers through her chestnut curls and bent to kiss her forehead. "Next time, you and Dean won't be making any deals, Joelle Grace. You do as your told."

"Yes, Daddy."

Dean wondered how Roman could be so stern with the little girl. One look from those big carmel eyes and he was mush. Not that he would say so out loud. After JoJo wriggled out from under her covers, he started brushing her hair. He was concentrating so he didn't notice Roman had slid off the bed to walk over to the bookshelf in JoJo's room. He noticed when the bed dipped, signaling Roman had sat back down and in his hands was a book. Giving Dean that warm smile that always made his knees go weak, he said, "I don't wanna be left out cause I can't braid."

The Ohioan laughed. "That's cause you're the baby brother. If you had a little sister, you'd know how to braid hair."

"You have a little sister?" JoJo piped up, tilting her head back. "Yeah, her name's Lauren. She's in college at, um, Xavier. She's gonna be the first Ambrose to graduate from college. She'll be done in a year."

"Is she coming for Christmas?" The look in the little girl's eyes was hopeful. "Nah... Um, not this year. She's..." Dean could feel his teeth starting to grind. "Her _boyfriend_ ," The word was spat out, bitterness coating his tongue. "Wants her to meet his folks. She, uh, wants to meet 'em too. So she'll be in North Carolina where they live."

Roman knew Dean wasn't keen on his little sister having a boyfriend. He still saw her as the teeny strawberry blonde he protected with hackles and teeth back when they were in Cincinnati's East End. And while he'd only met the younger Ambrose a handful of times, he knew she had a good head on her shoulders and wasn't one for reckless behavior. Though, he could understand Dean's reservations about Lauren having a boyfriend. He had been wary of Vanessa's and Summer's boyfriends even though he was younger.

Also, he could understand from the standpoint that Lauren was pretty. Far too pretty for her own good, in her brother's opinion.

He rubbed the small of Dean's back and murmured, "It'll still be early in Charlotte, so give Lauren a call after we tuck in the Princess."

"What I should do is send The Queen," A smirk formed over Dean's pink lips, cornflower eyes twinkling dangerously. "Over to lock that boyfriend in the Figure Eight. That's what I should do."

"You can try but I doubt anybody could tear Char away from Becks right now."

"Whatever... Rollins is still trying to get back in our good graces, I should tell him to curbstomp that little pr..." Roman's eyes narrowing, stopped Dean mid-curse. " _Weasel_..." He finished lamely, scowl crossing his handsome face.

"You think Bayley would let him curbstomp your sister's boyfriend? She'd hug the poor kid to death before Rollins could even try."

"You need better friends." Dean grumbled. "All of them are goody goodies. It's gross."

"Bayley's _not_ gross!" JoJo protested. "You take that back, Dean! She's _so_ nice! Only your hugs and Daddy's hugs are better! She has her own teddy bears, too. Do you know she gave me one? She wrote a note with it and everything! I have one of her headbands, like, that she _actually_ wore in a match, too! It's my favorite headband. Next time, I hope she'll give me one of her snap bracelets."

"All right, all right... Martinez isn't gross," He conceded. "But she needs to learn about personal space. She can't go around huggin' random people like that. It's a good way to get punched, that's all I'm sayin'. And..." He paused tying off the second braid. "We're done!"

JoJo launched herself at him, little arms secure around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mwah!" A loud smacking kiss and then another before saying, "Night, Dean. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Dean laughed, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You too, Princess."

She snuggled tight and murmured, "Love you."

He swallowed thickly, his heart thudding in his chest. JoJo had been saying that for about three months, but still hit him hard. "I love you too."

Roman smiled; his heart fluttering. Like every time, red velvet warmth poured into his veins. He and JoJo hugged as well and then he tucked her in, laughing as she wriggled her little body under the covers before bending to kiss her forehad and exchange 'i love yous' as well.

* * *

Once they were in their bedroom, Dean immediately began stripping out of his clothes. Roman couldn't help but let his eyes roam over every inch of newly exposed skin. The curves of his tempting pecs, the smooth muscles of his back, tight waist, the grooves of his abs. He licked his lips; heat simmering in his veins. Easily, he pulled the other man into his arms. He bent, kissing his curls, and murmured, "You and Jo better not turn our kitchen into a war zone."

He wasn't surprised when Dean's heart-stopping dimples flashed his way. "What are you gonna do if we do?" He waggled his eyebrows, his gravel tone dropping to pure sex. "Spank me?"

"Don't have her throwin' flour everywhere just to see if I will."

"Just what I thought; all talk, no action."

"Don't tempt me, baby boy..." A low growl and a hefty squeeze of Dean's cheeks.

"Fuck, Ro..." A panting whine, Dean grinding his thickening length against the other man's thigh.

Their lips met in a heated kiss and hands roamed everywhere. Their legs tangled together while Dean opened his mouth for Roman's tongue as they fell onto the bed. Pulling apart, Roman, murmured, "Remember gotta be quiet..."

Grumbling, Dean pulled off Roman's shirt, "I think I know the drill by now. Sides it wasn't _my_ fault JoJo walked in on us that time."

Roman was about to say something, but the words died in his throat as Dean trailed kisses from the stern tendon of his neck to the broadness of his shoulders; licking and biting along the way. Fuck, Roman thought, hips bucking as Dean eagerly laved and bit at his nipples.

Slow and sensual... A heady warmth bloomed between the two and as he sunk inside of Dean, he thought about the box in the drawer by their bed. He knew Dean didn't want a ring... That he would insist that he didn't need one or would mumble about losing three iPads and how he would have to take it off when he wrestled, but he didn't care. He deserved a ring, to have a symbol of how he felt about him to have wherever they went.

Those soft cornflower eyes looking at him through long lashes confirmed how he felt. They were warm like a spring day and his heart fluttered.

"Take a picture, Romeo," Shit eating grin accompanying the taunt. "It'll last longer."

"Asshole," Roman grumbled, roughly ruffling Dean's curls. "How many times do I have to tell you; quit callin' me that, _Deano?_ " He emphasized the nickname, laughing as the other's face scrunched into a scowl.

"Fuck you, dick." He spat, sticking out his tongue as he rolled onto his other side, making the Samoan laugh.

He didn't let him get far; securing the leaner man in his arms, keeping him close like always and dropped a kiss against his hair, murmuring, "Love you, babe."

A soft smile curled at Dean's lips as he murmured back, "Love you, too, Big Man."

* * *

The next morning, Roman wasn't surprised that he woke up to an empty bed. He knew Jo would be pouncing on Dean at about six, something the other would be bitching about for days, but at least his baby girl was smart enough not to try and get him up at the same time. He was thankful she only attacked her target. He couldn't do what he was about to do with Dean in the room.

Reaching for his phone, he flipped to a contact that was rapidly becoming more familiar.

"You're lucky I'm not the bear my brother dearest is before noon," A warm giggle flowed through the line and Roman felt his lips easily turning into a smile at the sound of Lauren's voice.

"Do either you or Dean ever just say hello when you answer the phone?" Roman laughed.

"That's boring," She dismissed, which only made him laugh harder.

"I know you're visiting Sam's parents..." He started but she interrupted with a gasp, " _Oh my God,_ you **know** his name? Wow, that's amazing. Can you remind Dean that he has a name?"

"He knows his name, he's just – you know – bein' a big brother. It was you two against the world for a long time. That's a hard thing to let go of. He'll come around. He ain't gonna roll out the red carpet for the guy, but give him time. Anyway, I know you're over there but I was hopin' you would take me up on my offer to fly down to the 805 for Christmas day. He was bitchin' about not wanting a ring and shit, but I got one and it's in the drawer next to our bed and it's lame but..."

Roman had to pull his phone away from his ear. He thought only JoJo squealed loud enough for dog's to hear, but he was wrong. Apparently, Lauren Marie Ambrose inherted that same talent.

He heard her yelping excitedly to Sam about how they had to go because her only brother was getting in engaged. Then she did the Dean thing where she rambled as she explained that he already was, technically, but on Christmas his 'hot-as-fuck Samoan boyfriend' was going to put a ring on it, and she wasn't missing this for anything.

She was breathless when she came back on the line, "Sam said go ahead and buy the tickets. He also said he's hiding behind you if Dean threatens to cut off any body parts."

"He's got nothin' to worry about. My Mom keeps him on a tight leash."

"That's right," Glee was in her tone. "I forgot Mama Patti had him by the balls."

"Don't think she's gonna let your boy off the hook, though. She's gonna have him shakin' in his boots. You're family, y'know?" His voice got soft at the end.

"Yeah?" She whispered and he could hear the emotion in her voice.

"You know you are, Lauren. You've been since you walked through their door two Christmases ago. I'll have Jey and his girl Auli'i pick you guys up from the airport. I'm gonna send the tickets to your email."

"Thanks..." Her voice was barely above a whisper and he could hear a faint sob inside. "It, um, means _a lot_ for you to say that. We didn't... Like... I mean you know the story. It's like we never had anyone except each other for a long time. Now, I have Sam and Dean has you. It's crazy; two street kids have more family than they could ever want."

"I _always_ wanted a little sister," Roman reminded her. "Fly safe and tell Sam I got my eye on him, too."

"Ugh," She groaned and he could hear the eye roll that went with the disgruntled sound. "I _never_ wanted another big brother."

Pulling on a soft t-shirt and his lounge pants, Roman padded down the stairs after hanging up with Lauren. The kitchen smelled amazing. The smell of coffee and cinnamon, sugar, nutmeg and vanilla hit his nose immediately. He breathed in deep and smiled, leaning against the doorway as he watched Dean help JoJo pull a batch of cookies from the oven.

His hiding didn't last long, JoJo spotting him first and screeching, "Daddy!" as she rushed toward him and leapt into his open arms.

"Smells good in here," He told her and his heart lifted at the beaming smile on her cherubic features.

"We made Snickerdoodles and sugar drops! Now we're gonna make pumpkin chocolate chip and thumb prints with kisses and peanutbutter chips! Dean lets me turn on the mixer and set the timer! I cracked eggs and I get to frost the sugar cookies when we make those! You can help," She chirped excitedly, her hands moving every which way. "Decorate the snowmen! We have licorice for their scarves, chocolate chips for their buttons and everything! Are you hungry? There's still bacon and toaster strudels!"

"Looks like I can make Pops eat his words..." Roman observed, taking in the relatively clean kitchen.

"I wouldn't go that far..." A smirk coating Dean's words. "Also, I already sent him a dozen pictures from when we rolled the sugar drops in a sh... Crap ton of powered sugar."

"Traitor," The big man rumbled, sticking out his tongue as he set JoJo on her feet. "Look at you..." Pride coating each syllable as he watched Dean measure out flour and sugar. "A year ago I couldn't leave you alone in the kitchen cause you could barely boil water."

"I got..." He swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing as he cast a quick glance at JoJo who was watching the oven intently. "I gotta take care of her," He whispered. "And not the way I took care of Lauren; bartering, stealing, doin' whatever it takes for her to survive."

"You don't _ever_ have to do anything like that again." Roman's declaration was fierce, his strong jaw clenched as his fingers curled into a fist at his side.

He felt anger bubbling up. He hated the way Dean and Lauren had to live when they were kids. Their mother not being much of one at all and their father wasting away behind prison bars. He felt his fingers digging into his skin and then he felt warm, inviting lips moving across his own. He gave into the pressure and groaned as the lips pulled away on a satisfied sigh.

"I know," Dean murmured. "I got more than I ever thought I would. More than I probably deserve. I love you and Jo so much..."

"Stop talkin' that mess," Roman interrupted, shaking his head emphatically. "You don't deserve anything less than this; having people who love you. Don't ever think you don't deserve this. Just cause you're on Smackdown now, don't mean I can't show up at beat your ass like I did at Survivor's Series last year."

"Beat my ass?" Dean's body shook with laughter. "I'd like to see you try."

"You're lucky I ain't in the Rumble. If I was," He let his hand drift from Dean's waist to his left ass cheek and squeezed, tightly. "This ass would be mine. Sent over the top rope, just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"In your dreams..." Dean started but was cut off by JoJo, "The sugar cookies are done! You have to pull them out now! They have too cool so the frosting doesn't melt away!"

"All right, all right... Hold your horses, kiddo..." Dean grumbled, slipping on the oven mits.

* * *

Christmas Eve for the Reignses was almost as big of a celebration as Christmas. Dean – even though he'd been coming for four years – still didn't know how everyone fit in the modest split level home. Guests spilled onto the front porch and the back patio; everyone with a drink in their hand and over a dozen little ones at their feet.

JoJo took off like a rocket, as soon as they walked in, making a beeline for her cousins. After hugging Jimmy and having Naomi wrestle him into reindeer ears ( **oh, no, boy you ain't getting out of wearin' a hat** ), he did what he always did; hit the kitchen. He was getting better in the kitchen ( _as he had been determined to learn for jojo_ ), but he knew he'd _never_ be as good as Patti. As always, there was a cooler right near the entry way and as he bent to grab a beer, a familiar voice was in his ear, "Hey,"

It was stunted, a little awkward and when he stood back up, there were Seth's familiar deep eyes.

His spine couldn't help but stiffen. Sure, they had done the Triple Powerbomb at Survivor's Series and there wasn't the blind hatred surging through his veins anymore, but he could feel the rabidness clawing at his chest, itching to break free. It cooled when Roman was around, like when they did the backstage thing at Tribute to the Troops, but without him... He sighed, his eyes catching the hopeful doe eyes of Seth's girlfriend, Bayley.

She and Roman had become fast friends as JoJo was such a fan of the former NXT Women's Champion and they traveled together since Dean was on Smackdown. He wasn't going to admit it, but he had a soft spot for the Hugger. She reminded him of Lauren in a lot of ways. Bright and full of life.

"Taggin' along with your girl?" He asked, popping the top on the beer.

"Our flight for Aruba leaves tomorrow," Seth answered. "Her parents are visiting her brother at Florida State and Tallahassee's not that far from here, so..." His voice trailed off.

"Don't grab a corner piece of Patti's lasanga and I won't stab your hand with a fork."

"Who do you think you're talking to, Ambrose?" He grumbled, shaking his head. "I've been here before. Besides, Patti _always_ saves you a corner piece," His lips curl at the edges. "Suck up."

"Looks like somebody's _still_ bitter that I'm her favorite," It was easy slipping into the old patterns, so easy it was like they were friends. "Look, I don't want to get your face, not here and not now, but I'm tellin' you now cause I couldn't in DC but if you fuck with Roman, ain't no one keepin' me from giving you the beat down you deserve. So if this is all some elaborate plan..."

"There's no plan," Seth cut him off. "I got what was coming to me in Kansas City. Hunter..."

" _Fuck, Hunter_ ," Dean scoffed. "And you _haven't_ got what's coming to you. Cause you know if you tried this shit with me, I'd punch your lights out. Ro's heart... _Fuck_ , that big lug... You know his heart is twice the size he is, that even when he was comin' at you full force leading up to Money In The Bank, you were _still_ his little brother. He was gonna do whatever to keep the title, but it didn't change how he felt. Nothin' you did changed how he felt. Even cashin' in on him didn't change anything. He's soft cause he loves as hard as he hits. I swear, Seth, I fuckin' swear if you do anything to him, the cops won't ever find your body."

"Gee, Dean, I missed you too." Every word sharp in sarcasm as the younger man rolled his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me, douche canoe," Dean slapped him across the chest. "Bein' on Smackdown ain't gonna stop me from showin' up and driving your skull through the ring like a railroad spike if you pull any bull shit."

"And I thought you stopped caring about me, I'm touched."

"They're not ripping each other apart," Bayley murmured to Roman who was watching Seth and Dean with her from the other side of the kitchen.

"Neither of us is over there either," Roman was just as hopeful as the brunette.

"I told you having us over for Christmas Eve was a good idea." She beamed up at the big man and he laughed, his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get through the night first. If they end up outside playing ping pong or pool, I don't think we'll be so lucky."

* * *

On Christmas morning, Dean expected the familiar smell of coffee or Patti's banana pancakes to wake him up. Either that or Roman's easy rumble of "morning" or JoJo running in and yelling for both of them to wake up. He didn't expect, through bleary eyes, to see his little sister straddling his waist.

 **"The fuck?"** He muttered, blinking the sleep away.

"I missed you too, dick face," Lauren remarked rolling her eyes. "Is _that_ any way to talk to your little sister on Christmas morning?"

"You called me a dick face!" He shot back just as Roman mumbled from the right side of the bed, "If ya'll don't take this outside this room, I'll throw you both outta here. JoJo's not even up yet."

"You flew me out here," Lauren reminded, shit-eating grin crossing her cupid's bow lips as she reached over to drag her fingers through Roman's hair, pulling apart his man bun.

"Worst decision ever," He grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head.

"You did?" Dean murmured, Roman recognizing the hitch of emotion in the two words. Rolling over, he let his eyes open and a soft smile came to his lips, the wonder in Dean's eyes hitting him in the heart. "Yeah, I did. Your sister's family, too, so she should be here."

" _Fuck_..." The Ohioan groaned. "I don't know why but _that's_ so hot..."

"Gross," Lauren yelped, scurrying off the bed as she covered her eyes with her hands. "Ugh, I do not need to see this. I'm going back down stairs with Sam."

"Never mind..." Before he could say anything more, Roman cut him off. "Cut that shit out, baby boy. Sam's a good guy and you know he is. If he wasn't, you wouldn't have let them get this far. Besides, he's been down there with my Ma and my Pops for at least an hour and he ain't dead."

"Mama's a sucker for strays, that don't count." Dean countered, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"And my Pops? You know he'd bury him in the backyard if he thought he wasn't gonna treat Lauren right. She looks at him the way I look at you, you know."

"Yeah... I guess. But she's still..."

"Your baby sister, I know. Nobody's ever gonna be good enough for her in your eyes. Just give him a chance. She loves him, a lot. More than anyone who's not you, I bet. And I know cause you feel that way about me. Now, c'mon we got presents to open and banana pancakes to eat."

"I hate when you're right..."

* * *

Carrying JoJo down the stairs, Dean walked over to his sister, taking the mug from her hands and then took a sip. He made a face. "You put too much sugar in here."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "That's because it's _my_ cup of coffee. Get your own." She stuck her tongue out and snatched the mug back.

JoJo giggled at the scene. "Your Dean's sister," She piped up. "You guys have the same color eyes. He sticks his tongue out at Daddy all the time, too."

"This is Ro's daughter, Joelle but we call her JoJo. This brat," He pretended to groan after Lauren hip-checked him. "Uh... excuse me, _this short stack of pancakes_ is my sister, Lauren."

"I'm not short!" She exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "Yeah, you are. You still use chairs to reach bowls on the top shelf like you did when we were kids." This time it was Dean who stuck out his tongue, making JoJo giggle more.

"I want a sister," The little girl proclaimed, staring up at Dean with big hopeful eyes. "You and Daddy _have_ to give me one."

Lauren nearly choked on her coffee; Dean looked like the color of warm milk. He swallowed; his Adam's Apple bobbing unsteadily and he looked like he was about to drop the nine year old when Patti's voice came through from the kitchen, "I wouldn't mind more grandchildren."

He jostled JoJo in his arms, nearly losing grip and Lauren was struggling not to laugh. "I've _always_ wanted to be an Aunt." She couldn't resist piling on.

"How bout a brother?" Roman murmured in JoJo's ear, which had Dean's eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he looked at his fiancee, pure panic etched into his features.

"I guess a brother would be okay," She sighed as her Daddy pulled her out of Dean's arms. "But I would really like a sister," She insisted, snuggling into his big arms. "A brother wouldn't want to play Barbies. Also, when I dress as Bayley for Halloween my sister can be Carmella; even as a baby."

"Think about it," The soft rumble of Roman's voice was right in Dean's ear. "A little girl... Becky's already talked about how she'll volunteer. Her hazel eyes, your dimples."

The softness of Roman's voice took him to another place. There was JoJo – a year older, taller than she was now cause she grows like a freakin' weed – her hair a little darker the way Galina's is, secure in Roman's arms. Her hair in French braids like now but no footie pajamas on her feet. And in his arms... A baby girl... About, maybe, four months; not much older than that, snuggled tight with auburn curls covering her head and there were big hazel eyes staring back and every time he touched her tummy dimples would appear in round cheeks.

His whole foundation shook and then he felt a nudge at his leg, looking down Roman was on his knee and what the fuck?

He blinked at the sigh; Roman on bendend knee, black box open in his palm. He didn't want a ring, he told him so a million times. He'd lose it. Fuck, he'd lose his own head if it wasn't attached to his freakin' neck.

"I told..." Quickly he was interrupted by the wonderful bass of Roman's voice as he shook his head, "I know you told me no ring, but I don't care. If I listened to you, we wouldn't be here right now, would we? If we're doin' this, getting married and all that, we're doin' it right. I don't know how I got Lauren to give me her blessing, she's more protective of you than you are of her, but she gave it to me. I wasn't doin' this without her here. I didn't think I could ever feel this, this overwhelming feeling of love for anyone except Joelle, but then you came around. You pushed and shoved and swaggered your way in and you wouldn't let go. I want everything with you, Dean; a life, a family, a home. Say you want that, too. Say yes and let me put this ring on your finger."

"F..." The curse almost left his lips but he recovered. "You're a God damn sap..." He grumbled. "I already said yes... But..." He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, stemming any tears. "Yes." So soft only Roman could hear.

The silver band was warm as it slid across the knuckle of his ring finger. The kiss they shared was soft and upon pulling away, he murmured, "I want that little girl. I'm fuckin' terrified, but I want her. I want a life, a family and a home with you, Ro. Only you."

Their foreheads were resting against each other's and Roman bent, briefly, capturing his lips again. "Always you, Dean. Always you."


End file.
